Power Rangers: Mythic Force
by TheExtremeWriter
Summary: Five teenagers with attitude channel the powers of the Greek Gods to fight the monsters that have risen from the depths of Pandora's Box. With Pandora herself and a legendary ranger as their mentors, these teenagers are in for the ride of their lives.


A short blonde walked down the stairs of a house that smelled like pine-sol. The nearly empty home was filled to the brim with boxes, and she tried to navigate her way through the mess towards the kitchen, where her mother sat drinking a cup of tea.

"Morning Mom." She said grabbing a granola bar and banana from the counter. The mother looked up, smiling at her 17-year-old daughter.

"Good morning, Nikki. Ready for your first day of school, sweetheart?"

"Yeah. I'm leaving now, but I was trying to find dad, and I don't see him anywhere." Nikki asked. Her mom sighed.

"I'm sorry honey. He already left. He's meeting with some old friends for coffee. We haven't even been in Angel Grove for one full day, and he's running around like a mad man trying to catch up on everything he's missed." She explained. Nikki shrugged.

"That's alright, I'll see him later." The blonde stated, taking a bite of the fruit.

"Now remember Nikki, try and just go with the flow. You'll do great, and make tons of friends. I know it."

"Thanks mom, but I'm pretty sure that going to a new school for senior year is social suicide. I'll call you when something goes wrong." Nikki groaned, knowing that her fate wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Did you take your Prozac?" Nikki's mother questioned, a concerned look crossing her face.

"Yes, mom. I'm not a child anymore. I think I can regulate when I take my medicine." Nikki answered, kissing her mom on the cheek. "I'll see you after school. I love you."

Nikki grabbed her backpack from the kitchen table and walked out the door towards her car. The California sunshine warmed her pale skin as she started up her Jeep and backed out of the driveway, slowly making her way towards Angel Grove High School.

* * *

><p>Five minutes after leaving her house, the school pulled into view. Students were strewn everywhere, and Nikki felt pangs of doubt. When she agreed to move to Angel Grove, her father's home town, at the beginning of the Summer, she obviously didn't know what that entailed, and now the consequences were striking her big time. Pulling into the parking lot, Nikki took her key out of the ignition and sighed.<p>

"Here goes nothing." She spoke quietly to herself.

Hopping out of her car, Nikki straightened out her _Hayley's Cyberspace_ tee shirt, a vintage one she had cut into a muscle tank that once belonged to her father, and pulled down her high waisted jean shorts, slugging her backpack over her right shoulder. She kept her head down slightly as she walked into the large high school, but glanced at some of the kids that she saw. A lot of the seniors were wearing custom made shirts, and were cheering extremely loudly as they paraded through the halls.

If Nikki was back at her old school, that's what she would have been doing today.

Navigating through the halls was somewhat difficult, but eventually, Nikki found her way to the main office, where she was greeted by a woman in her late 70's with hair the color of cement.

"Hello darling, how can I help you?" The old woman asked her feebly. Nikki smiled.

"Today's my first day here, and I was told to report here, my name is Nikki, Nikki-." She told the woman, who interrupted her as she spoke her name.

"Yes, yes, we've been expecting you. Here's your schedule and a map of the school. I hope it won't be too hard to navigate. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to come back here and ask. Welcome to Angel Grove High School." The woman handed Nikki two papers and gave her a comforting smile, which made Nikki feel calmer.

"Thank you." She said, walking out of the office to her first class: Greek Mythology.

* * *

><p>The woman at the desk looked around, turned, and walked to the empty back office, shutting the door behind her. Once out of sight, she rolled her eyes and shed her outer skin, just like a snake, revealing a lizard like appearance. No longer confined to her old woman shell, she nimbly pulled out a telephone-like device and pressed a button on the interface.<p>

"Masterrrr..." She hissed. "The girl is here."

"Excellent." A low and grumbling voice responded with a demon-like laugh. "Now stage two can begin." The lizard woman cackled and pressed another button on the interface, which caused her to teleport out of the office.

* * *

><p>Nikki, eyes glued to her map, tried to find her way to her classroom, but kept on getting lost in the winding hallways. Time ticking away, she was beginning to get anxious. With her head down, she didn't see the person in front of her, which caused the two to collide, making Nikki fall to the ground.<p>

"Shit, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" The voice above Nikki asked, holding out a hand. Looking up, Nikki locked eyes with a green eyed boy with hair the color of chocolate. Taking his outstretched palm, he helped her up.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. It's my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Nikki replied with a sigh.

"Are you new around here?" He asked curiously. She nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Do I look that lost?" Nikki nervously questioned. The boy laughed.

"No, you don't, I've just never seen you around here before." He explained. Nikki nodded. "What's your name?"

"I'm Nikki." She replied with a half smile.

"I'm Adam." He noted with a grin. Adam's eyes glanced down to her clean schedule and map of the school. "Good luck trying to find your way around with that map. It's from the prehistoric age, and is extremely confusing. What's your next class?" He asked her.

"Greek Mythology with Mr. Katsaros."

"I'm actually on my way there right now. I'll walk you there." Adam smirked as he and Nikki walked down the hallway together towards their class.

_Maybe things wouldn't be so bad here_ Nikki thought to herself.


End file.
